


Innocence Lost

by Akonite



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Memories, Costa del Sol is where it's at, Friendship, Fun, in the sun, sunshine and daisies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akonite/pseuds/Akonite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus ShinRa, a boy with no friends, finally makes his first real friend while on vacation. It isn't to last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence Lost

Sun scorched sands stretched out before the boy. Tiny fingers drawing idle patterns while blue hues stared absently at the the vast expanse of ocean. A soft wind tousled light blonde locks, a sigh of frustration spilling from the boy's lips. This was a family vacation, yet Rufus ShinRa found himself - more often than not - left to his own devices. Oh, his father was mindful enough to make sure he was shadowed at all times by one Turk or another, but not much more than that.

Costa del Sol, at the height of the holiday season; sun scorched, beautiful and _hot_. An ideal location for those who could afford some of the more extortionate prices. Yet for Rufus, it felt more like a prison. He watched other children his age actually having fun with their parents. Laughter filled the air, children in the throes of fun. Blue orbs drank in the sight of one girl. She couldn't have been more than three, giggling gleefully while her father repeatedly tossed her in the air. Fun was clearly a foreign concept to his inept oaf of a father. Lips pursed, the boy watched jealously as some of the children ran to and fro, parents chasing them while they giggled madly. He wished it was him, wished that his father could take just five minutes out of his life and spend them with him.

Sullenly he pulled his gaze away, drawing his knees up to his chest and resting his chin there. The oppressive heat of the sun seemed to press him deeper into the sand. He ought to seek shelter and shade before his pale skin burned and turned an ugly shade of lobster red. He didn't care though, figuring that maybe if he turned up to dinner later, sunburnt and sullen, his father might actually notice him for more than five minutes. So consumed in his own thoughts, Rufus started when something firmly nudged the side of his leg. His gaze strayed to the side, noting it was nothing more than a soccer ball. The white seemed to almost glow against the sun scorched sand, black hexagons soaking in the heat, looking much darker against their iridescent leather surroundings. The boy frowned slightly, looking up and around. No one seemed to be looking expectantly in his direction, they were all too involved in their own games, or building simple sand castles topped with miniature flags. One boy attempted to dig a moat around his; tongue peeking out from the corner of his mouth in concentration whiles he attempted to dig toward the shore. When the tide came in it would certainly fill the moat and probably destroy the castle, too. It didn't matter, though, because he was having fun.

Rufus tensed, a shadow falling across his small form. For a moment he feared to look round before quickly mastering the emotion and replacing it with a slight scowl. A female giggled behind him, blue orbs briefly widening in surprise.

“Can I have my ball back please?” The girl asked, stepping around him and into his line of sight.

Rufus peered at the girl dumbly, blinking slowly, vaguely aware that he must look like a simple minded fool. He couldn't help it, rarely did anyone talk to him, recognising him as the son of Rufus Edward Andrew ShinRa Sr - heir to the ShinRa fortune.

His hand strayed to the ball, rolling it silently toward the girl, who rewarded him with a beaming smile before bending to scoop it up. Dirty blonde pigtails swung loose, resting against her shoulders when she righted herself. Light green smiling eyes peered at him and then she was offering her hand.

“I'm Katie,” she offered, smiling her beatific smile.

Rufus ignored her hand but continued to stare sullenly at the girl. He almost didn't answer her until she shrugged, turning away from him.

“W- wait! I'm Rufus, Rufus ShinRa,” the boy stammered, suddenly reluctant to see her go.

“Wanna play?” Katie offered Rufus the ball. If she recognised his name, she made no mention of it. Then again, five year olds didn't really care about that kind of thing, did they.

Rufus rose to his feet, brushing grains of sand from his dark grey charcoal shorts, righting his shirt an instant later. Unsure of himself he hesitantly took the ball, Katie beaming at him encouragingly. Rufus spent the rest of his day laughing and giggling with the girl. Playing ball and chase until she offered to show him the best place to get ice cream. Rufus was never left alone though, a Turk constantly shadowing the young ShinRa heir’s every movement, content enough to let the boy actually be a child for once in his young life.

Much of the rest of the week passed by in the same manner, Rufus genuinely happy to find Katie waiting for him not far from the villa. For the first time ever, Rufus actually had a real friend, not someone foisted on him because their parents wished to gain notoriety with his father. The difference in the young boy was almost palpable. Ever since the death of his mother, he had sought his father’s approval, what child wouldn't? And, for his part, Rufus Sr. had tried his utmost in light of his wife's unfortunate passing but he had slowly slipped backwards in his ways with his son. Work before family, occasionally praising Rufus for one thing or another the young ShinRa had managed to achieve. Other than that and seeing to it his son got the finest education money could buy, he had very little time for him.

Rufus’ happiness ended the day his father announced the dinner party he was hosting that evening. It had started like any other day, Rufus ready to slip off into Costa to meet his new friend and no doubt spend the rest of the day exploring rock pools and the likes. His father had stopped him before he slipped out of the front door, announcing his intentions and forbidding the boy to leave the premises for the remainder of the day. Understandably, Rufus had thrown a strop. He was five and didn't understand why he couldn't go outside, even for a little while. It had ended with him pleading with his father to please be allowed outside for just a little while, dinner wasn't until much, much later. Rufus Sr. incensed reaction had been to, quite forcefully, inform his son that a ShinRa did not beg. Ever. Rufus had stormed off, unshed tears shining in clear blue eyes, hindering his vision until he was in the garden.

Petulantly he swiped at his face, sniffling a little. It dawned on him Katie wouldn't know why he never showed up. Casting a furious glance back toward the open patio doors, Rufus plopped himself down in the sand, drawing his knees up to his chest. A small incline rose toward the high hedge running the perimeter of the premises; small clumps of sun bleached grass dotting the grounds. Rufus sighed, hating the way the sun, bright, dazzling and resplendent, seemed to mock him.

Cerulean orbs trailed the length of the hedge to rest upon the wrought iron gate. If only he had the keys to the gate. He could slip out and find Katie, not to mention royally annoy his father with his blatant disregard of the rules.

“Ruuuufus!” He knew that voice. It almost seemed to sing his name. “Ruuuuuufus.”

Rufus swallowed hard jumping to his feet. He practically tripped in his haste to reach the gate, small fingers curling around the surprisingly cool metal.

“Katie. . .?” The boy called hesitantly.

He waited with bated breath for a response that never came. Defeated, Rufus was ready to turn away when someone jumped in front of the gate. Startled he wrenched his hands back, barely maintaining his balance.

“BOO!” Katie giggled, flashing the boy he brightest grin. “Gotcha!”

“Did not,” came his surly response. “I knew you were there.”

“Nana nana boo boo, stick your head in doo doo.” Katie giggled harder twisting her fingers through her hair.  
  
“That's gross,” Rufus huffed indignantly. “And if you're gonna be mean, I'm going in.” He turned to do just that until she protested, tossing the ball she had with her over the gate.

“Don't be a cry baby. Play ball with me.” It seemed as much a demand as it was a reprimand.

Rufus half turned to her, “‘m not allowed out.” His gaze downcast, he let her make of it what she would.

“You can play catch! Don't need to come out for that.”

She was right, he realised, suddenly brightening up. Retrieving the ball he tossed it back. It set the precedent for the evening, childish laughter filling the air. It wasn't to last, though. Rufus Sr. feeling particularly venomous his son deigned to mingle with the riffraff, strode into the garden to pluck his son from his game.

“A ShinRa does not mingle with the likes of the local riffraff,” Rufus Sr. hissed in his son’s ear.

Rufus clutched his father’s shoulder, hoisted of his feet and away from the little girl who now shuffled her feet.

“But she's my friend!” The boy wailed his hand uselessly reaching for the girl.

“No. She's not. One day you'll understand.”

His lip trembled, watching Katie grow smaller the further away his father took him. He didn't want to be in Costa anymore. He didn't want to be near his father.

_____

Rufus still recalled that summer; the summer his childhood was inexplicably ruined and he lost the only friend he ever made. He often recalled Katie’s bright smile and brazen attitude. Rufus wondered, had their friendship lasted, what they would be doing today. There was no sense in useless fantasies, it would change nothing. That had also been the last time anyone had ever seen the boy cry. 


End file.
